


Sometimes death is sudden

by cryptidprotection



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidprotection/pseuds/cryptidprotection
Summary: A short story describing Magnus proposing to Julia, his wedding day, and the day he lost her.





	Sometimes death is sudden

Magnus took a deep breath as he stood in front of a certain someone's home. In his hands he gently held cold metal, twirling it nervously. Staring at the door, the human fighter swallowed, for once unsure if he could rush in. He loved her with all his heart. She and him fought years against an unfair ruler and won, yet he was scared to do something that in retrospect probably didn't mean a lot. But to Magnus, he thought it meant the world. Hand floating over the door, he swallowed hard, before knocking. Quickly hiding away the item in his pocket, he took a step back for the door to open.

When the door opened, Julia was the one to open. She was dirty still from whatever chores she had helped her father with, and had to duck slightly to see him because of her height. A smile lit up her face as she took a step back.  
"Magnus! Its wonderful to see ya hun! C'mon, dads out and I just finished with my chores." Smiling, Magnus followed the love of his life inside, closing the door behind him. Looking up, he watched her plop onto the couch.  
"What brings ya here Maggie?" Julia asked with a tilt of her head, and Magnus simply shook his head.  
"What, I can't visit my girlfriend without having specific idea in mind?" He asked jokingly, moving to sit beside her. She simply laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Alright alright, fine, you got me." Cracking a broader smile, Julia leaned her head back onto the couch. As a familiar and comfortable silence filled the two, Magnus closed his eyes, taking a moment to calm his beating heart. However, it didn't take long before he heard rustling. Opening his eyes, he saw Julia kneeling in front of him.  
"Uh, Jules?" Magnus asked, leaning forward with a drawn brow. Was she going to…?  
"Magnus," Julia started, grinning, "with the look on your face, I'm going to assume this is exactly what you are here to do. But, I'm gonna beat you to it." It immediately clicked in Magnus' head as she said this, and he nearly fell to the ground laughing, trying to kneel in front of her.  
"No hold on!" He shouted, laughing along with his wife, "let's just both propose!" He watched Julia seem to ponder this, before nodding with her charming devilish grin.  
"Yeah. Sure."

\---

It rained their wedding day. But, in wonderful Magnus and Julia fashion, they didn't even seem to care. They danced and laughed in the rain, smearing mud and gunk on clothes they knew wouldn't keep clean after they got them. By the end of the night, they were so Tuckered out they cleaned up and skipped the after party completely, opting to spend some time alone together.

They both sleepily moved around the kitchen, and before long, they were both slowly rocking back and forth. Humming a blissful and gentle tune, Magnus held his wife close as she rested her chin on top of his head. The faint sound of a party echoes in the distance as the newly bound couple share a moment of peace.

Pulling away, Magnus grabbed Julia's hands as he very sleepily danced with her, almost mimicking very stumbly slow dance. Twirling around and spinning out, allowing Julia to dip him, everything. They laughed in their tired highs, peppering kisses over each other as they did their best to replicate a dance neither of them knew.

From that moment on, Magnus knew no one could replace Julia. His lovely, and godly wife. The one who made him so much more.

\---

Magnus was greeted by a burning village when he returned to his home. Frantically hoping off his wagon, he tied the horses up and rushed inside. The buildings were charred and he saw bodies with dried blood everywhere. He fought back tears as he frantically rushed to his old home, doing his best to avoid running through burned homes and slaughtered bodies.

As he slid in front of his house, a hand raised and covered his mouth. It was in shambles. the top had caved in and it looked burned to all hell. Shakily, he stepped inside, and saw his wife surrounded by the corpses of guards. It only took him a moment to realize it was Kalin's militia, but his attention was quickly turned to his wife. Kneeling, he pried the rubble off her back, letting it fall on the killed guards.

Magnus Burnsides choked on a sob as he stared at the battered and scorched body of his wife. Very gently placing his hand on the side of her face. Tears streamed from his face as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Jules…" He whispered solemnly, guilt rotting at his heart. Maybe if he had stayed she would be okay. Pulling himself away, he pulled the rest of the rubble off her. Gently grabbing her hand, he very slowly removed the ring, slipping it onto his own. And after a moment, he took the bandana she usually used, wrapping it around his neck. It reeked of smoke, but it was one of the few things he could salvage.

Magnus was careful in lifting her body as he left. Finding a tree Julia always loved to sleep under, he began to dig. It wasn't until nightfall was he able to lay her to rest, and he gave a short, and tear filled speech. when it was over, he covered her, and laid beside her grave so he could be by her side one more time


End file.
